


Drain

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chess, F/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Erik and Rogue play a game of chess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Rogue flicks a knight from the board, ignoring his annoyed huff.

"I could drain you right now," she murmurs, wiggling bare fingers, "Imagine an old man slumping over a chess board from one touch." 

"What explanation would you give the police?" Erik arches a gray brow. 

A piece rattles, but does not fall over. 

Rogue hovers her fingers over the piece, poised to flick it over. 

"You had an allergic reaction to something on my skin." 

"I wish you had more creativity. After all, look at the show I put on with you." 

A flick of his finger, and she watches as the piece rolls into the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this a lot better while writing it.


End file.
